My Younger Siblings
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: Mr. Davenport always tells Adam to protect and take care of his younger siblings. Most of the time, Adam finds this unfair and annoying. However, there are still those moments when he realizes why and how much he loves his younger siblings. (I do not own Lab Rats.) This is a COLLAB story written by me AND Glow of the Blue Moon. Sequel to My Baby Brother and My Elder Sister. R&R!


**My Younger Siblings**

**By The Meepy Freak and Glow of the Blue Moon**

I was falling, my body going against the upward streams of air that brushed my sides with various chills. I reached out beside me and collected handfuls of the cotton candy clouds in the sky before devouring them. I could see land below me, but I did not try to stop myself from impact. In fact, I was 'swimming' my way to the 'ground': an ocean of ice cream.

When I fell into the ice cream, it acted like quicksand, solid yet sucking me in as time passed. Standing with a huge grin on my face, I collected handfuls of the ice cream surrounding me and shoveled the dessert into my mouth. It was delicious, but then again, ice cream is always mouthwatering.

I 'swam' towards the shore, using my mouth to clear a path in the ice cream. When I reached land, I finally pulled myself out of the ice cream and leaned on the nearby rocks. I knew that too much ice cream would lead to a brain freeze. However, I soon realised that I was not sitting on rocks; I was sitting on large cookies. Reaching down, I grabbed one of the smaller cookie rocks and started to eat it. It was heavenly and chocolate chip- my favorite flavor. Nothing could be better than this! I sighed happily as I continued to eat the cookie, occasionally dipping it into the ice cream ocean in front of me.

Then, my glee turned into darkness. My awesome dream about delicious desserts slowly disappeared as I tried to fight waking up, but it was impossible even if I was the strongest man in the world.

Sluggishly, I decided to bring my hands up in front of me and feel my way around. I could be like those zombies in the movie Mr. Davenport told us not to watch. I watched the movie anyway when he was away, but the zombies were not even scary. Sure, Chasey was terrified mumbling some nonsense about zombies eating brains and body parts, but I knew the movie was a comedy. I mean, the zombies looked _hilarious_ with mud all over them and red streaking weird parts of their body like- what was it called?- that weird stuff the girls wear on their lips in the movies Mr. Davenport brings down for Bee Bee. Plus, Chasey was scared of _monsters_. Everybody knew that monsters were nice. How else would they appear on _Sesame Street_ to sing and dance then?

Nevertheless, I was not ready to open my eyes yet, so I lifted up my arms only to be met by a thud. Right… My capsule… I was trapped due to my bionics severely glitching yesterday. It was so unfair! I could have totally frightened Chasey with my sleep-induced zombie impression.

Chasey- where was he anyway? Usually, whenever I awaken, it is by his tiny high-pitched voice blabbering on about something useless. However, the lab was still and quiet like usual. Chasey insisted the lab was never quiet with the computers apparently buzzing constantly, but I knew he was lying. Labs cannot buzz. They are not the bees in the weird and boring books he reads.

Chasey. If I wanted to find him, I had to open my eyes. Groaning, I lifted one eyelid at a time. As assumed, the lab in front of me was only filled with strange "high-tech devices". I looked to my left. He was not in his capsule. Chasey was missing!

My eyes widened as I bit my lip trying to think. Thinking was never my strong suit. It is Chasey's even though he is the youngest. My little brother was missing though. Mr. Davenport told me that my job as a big brother is to protect my younger siblings. How would he react if I told him that I lost my tiny brother, his favorite? Yep. That could never happen.

I was stuck in my capsule though. I had been locked in because of excessive glitching. Glitching… I had super strength. I bet I could break my capsule. I had done it once before. Mr. Davenport had gotten _so_ angry, but it was worth it to see his face grow tomato red in anger. Even Bee Bee laughed that time, so I knew that I would not mind seeing that again. Mr. Davenport is probably an alien anyway or even better, Elmo! No human's cheeks can light up that red anyway.

Laughing, I tried to hug my stomach to stop it from hurting too much. My arms automatically hit my capsule. I frowned. I was done with this capsule. It was too annoying. Slowly, I pulled my arm back a little, taking notice of the limited space. I focused my super strength into the arm and swung. The next thing I knew, there was no longer a capsule surrounding me but bits of glass on the floor.

"What was that?!"

I saw Bee Bee's capsule open as I rushed to the middle of the lab, avoiding the glass on the floor. She was rubbing her eyes with her hands, obviously tired, as she opened her capsule with one arm outstretched. Her other arm was wrapped around something- no- someone.

"Chasey!" I called out only to see the younger boy make his way towards me. Bee Bee was still yawning and battling the urge to go to sleep. She was not a morning person like Chasey who just looked energetic.

"Adee!" Chasey jumped into my arms and attempted to wrap his own arms around my larger body.

Hugging him, I smiled. This was my baby brother- my nerdy, tiny, and girl-like brother who I had my arms around. He was here, not missing. My glorious baby brother who happened to be Mr. Davenport's favorite. Now, I would not have to disappoint Mr. Davenport with losing a sibling _again_. (In my defense, most of those times were simply Bee Bee not coming out of her hiding place after Hide and Seek since she did not like the game as much as Tag). I was safe! Nothing out of the ordinary occurred except… Wait a second!

"What were you both doing in there?" I asked. It was not every day that Chasey and Bee Bee were sleeping in the same capsule. In fact, I do not think I have ever seen the two in that position before. Usually it is me and Chasey who share a capsule, and that's only when he has nightmares and needs someone to make him feel better. Why would they be in the same capsule together? Was something was wrong with Chasey's capsule?

A quick glance at Chasey's capsule revealed that the capsule was untouched. It didn't seem like anything could possibly be wrong with it unlike my capsule which could hardly be called that now. Finally, it struck me. Bee Bee and Chasey wouldn't be sharing a capsule unless…

"Chasey was scared of the thunder, so he slept in my capsule with me," Bee Bee explained.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could've helped you," I frowned looking at my younger brother. He didn't need to go to Bee Bee. I could've taken care of him. I _am _his big brother.

"You were locked in your capsule, and we were fighting yesterday. I thought you'd be mad at me…" Chasey trailed off, laughing sheepishly and combing his hair with his hand.

I thought back to yesterday. I was glitching so much that Mr. Davenport put me in my capsule. It was fun though with lasers shooting randomly from my eyes and everything falling down with a slight touch of the pinky. I was pretending to be a super villain, causing havoc on the city! I was completely in character, nailing the evil laugh down perfectly.

Chasey wanted to be a super villain too since Bee Bee was too busy watching a movie marathon of girly movies. However, he is just so fragile and doll-like. There is _no_ way he could ever compare to my awesomeness. Plus, he would be better as the princess in distress. Chasey apparently did not like hearing that offer because he ran across the lab and crossed his arms.

"I am _not_ a princess!" he grumbled.

My eyebrows rose in laughter, "You are right. You are weaker than a princess."

That escalated to a fight that was stopped by Mr. Davenport who gave _me_ a firm talking to and trapped _me_ in my capsule (also because of my glitching, but it was still unfair).

I guess I was angry afterwards. How could I not be? I _hate_ being the eldest. How was it _my_ fault that Chasey was not accepting who he was? That did not mean that I could not comfort my brother though. He should always be comfortable around me- same with Bee Bee. What kind of elder brother was I if they were _scared_ of me? I winced in self-disappointment. I had failed my duty as their protector, their brother.

"What's wrong Adee?" Bee Bee interrupted my thoughts.

The nickname made me cringe. I did not deserve to be called that after failing my family.

"Adee," Chasey joined in, probably noticing my gloomy expression, "please tell us."

I stumbled, not wanting to say anything, but Chasey's pout can make anybody melt.

"I just- I guess- I feel," I had no clue how to phrase my thoughts, "like a failure." I mumbled the second half of the sentence, but that did not stop little Chasey from hearing it with his super senses.

"A failure?" the youngest boy faltered.

Bee Bee widened her eyes in shock, and I could not help but look down at the lab floor, my cheeks colored a little pink with embarrassment.

"Adee," Bee Bee walked into my line of sight and peered up into my eyes (She was still pretty short though not as small as Chasey.), "You are _not_ a failure. Why would you think that?"

"I could not take care of you both," I replied softly. "Chasey- you should never be afraid of me!"

"Chasey is not afraid of you," Bee Bee muttered.

"We had just come out of an argument," Chasey continued.

"I cannot fight with you though," I sighed. "I need to protect you."

"Protect me?" Chasey automatically protested. "I can protect myself!"

"But it is my job as your big brother," I bit my lip out of nervousness. "Mr. Davenport said so."

Chasey tilted his head sideways and looked at me in confusion. I could tell that he wondered why Mr. Davenport would tell me something like that. He will never understand though. He does not have any younger siblings.

"Adee… you're a great big brother," Bee Bee said.

"No, I am not! I made Chasey sad, and I wasn't able to help him last night because I was being really careless with my bionics. I lost control and Mr. Davenport had to lock me up to keep me from breaking something or hurting you guys," I said. I couldn't even look them in the eyes. "I'm the worst big brother ever."

"No, you're not. Adee, it's not your fault that you glitched, and you've been a great big brother before. Like that time that I was running on the ceiling and then I fell down and hurt my arm," Bee Bee urged.

"I didn't help you," I argued. Bee Bee shook her head a little bit.

"Yes you did. You got Mr. Davenport, and you helped make me feel better when Mr. Davenport was trying to fix my arm," Bee Bee said.

"Okay, so I did one nice thing for you. That doesn't mean that I'm a good brother," I said sadly.

"And then, you stopped Chasey and me from fighting when he stepped on Dolly."

"Bee Bee, it was not my fault!" Chasey argued crossing his arms in frustration. "If anything, it is _yours_ since you left Dolly on the floor!"

"So," Bee Bee replied, her face painted with anger. "You should have been looking at where you were stepping!"

"But Mr. Davenport told us to clean up after ourselves. You did not!"

"I was still playing!"

"No, you were not!"

"Yes, I was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Guys!" I interrupted shutting my two younger siblings up. I did not want to hear a fight right now, especially when I was feeling so sad.

Bee Bee calmed down a bit and smiled at me, "Don't forget about that time that I wanted that new baby doll, and Mr. Davenport said I couldn't have it, then you made me one."

"It didn't even look like a baby doll," I argued, "it was just an empty box of tissues and some paper."

"Yes, but it was from _you, _Adee. So it was better than the baby doll that I wanted. You knew that I was sad, so you made me one to make me feel better. You're the best big brother ever!" Bee Bee exclaimed.

"Yeah, Adee! You always made me feel better when I had nightmares. You even slept with me on a bed, and I know you hate them." Chasey suddenly blurted out.

"How do _you _sleep on them? They are awful! So uncomfortable…" I mumbled. Bee Bee and Chasey started to laugh, and I could not help but join them.

"Oh, and you always made me smile when I was upset!" Chasey added when the laughing died.

"You mean when you were crying?" I said, smiling. I loved to mess with him.

"I don't _cry! _I'm not _two!_" Chasey exclaimed.

"Hey, I cry sometimes!" Bee Bee retorted.

"Yeah, but you're a _girl. _It's scientifically proven that girls cry more than boys," Chasey stated. Bee Bee glared at him.

"That's so mean! Girls can be just as tough as guys!" Bee Bee yelled.

"Calm down, Bee Bee. I think Chasey means that _most _girls cry more than boys. That doesn't mean that all girls do," I said.

"Well then," Bee Bee had a mischievous grin on her face, but at least, she was not screaming. "Remember when Chasey used to always follow you around. He _loved_ you."

I smiled. I had thought it was super annoying at first, but after Chasey stopped, (though I would never admit it out loud) I did miss him trying to act like me. Now, he started reading books, and he is only 4 years old! Plus, he never votes for the same things I did anymore, so we barely do anything I love.

"So?" Chasey glared at Bee Bee, almost daring her to answer his question.

Sighing, I interrupted the oncoming argument, "I guess I am a good big brother then."

"You're the best big brother ever!" Bee Bee smiled, grabbing me in a big hug.

I returned her hug with one arm and enveloped Chasey with my other. He let out a squawk of surprise, but he did not deny it. I was finally feeling happy no matter how lopsided our hug was- thanks to my amazing siblings. Sure, they are annoying at times, but other times like now, they are the best little sister and brother ever. Maybe it is because they are possessed by those demons in the TV show Mr. Davenport cannot help but watch- even in the lab. It does make sense, though I prefer to not think that I had let a demon get to my younger siblings.

"Hey guys, what's-" Mr. Davenport stopped mid-sentence and screamed at the sight of my shattered capsule. Bee Bee, Chasey and I snickered at him. Breaking our hug, Chasey approached the adult in the room to tell him what had happened. My little sister's grin suddenly transformed into a frown.

"What's the matter, Bee Bee?" I asked. She turned to me, rubbing her feet together like she did whenever she was upset.

"You always make Chasey feel better. He never needed me before. It was kind of nice that he did for once," Bee Bee whispered, "though it is pretty tiring. I do not know how you always do it."

"I guess it just… happens. I love you and Chasey because you're my younger siblings. It's my job to make you guys feel better," I said. Bee Bee smiled.

"We love you too, Adee," Bee Bee said.

I put one arm over my sister squeezing her shoulder with my hand. I never realised how she must have felt. Maybe, this was actually great... If not for me then for my two younger siblings. I can't always be there for Bee Bee and Chasey. I am just glad to know that they still have each other. Despite how much they argue, they are still family in the end. We are all still family- no matter what.


End file.
